


Demonic Disturbance

by EndangeredMind



Category: Spawn: The Animated Series (Cartoon 1997)
Genre: Farts, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: In order to banish a demonic spirit, Spirit is forced to absorb it into his suit. What could be wrong?
Kudos: 1





	Demonic Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Spawn glanced around the run-down street. Abandoned houses and crushed cars littered the sidewalks. At the end of the street stood a gigantic evil spirit, who had to be stopped, lest his giant body engulf the entire city! He picked up a car and threw it at the spirit, but it was pointless to try. He began listing off all the options that he needed to try, and he quickly began working through them, trying all of the ways to get rid of the spirit, but nothing seemed work. With a sigh, he kept on thinking, before it hit him.

He didn’t want to absorb the spirit into his suit, but it seemed that there would be no other way. He groaned and then began to suck the spirit into his suit. It wouldn’t take too long, but Spawn wanted it to be over as soon as possible. The less time he had to deal with that monstrous thing the better! “Your reign of terror is over!” He growled, looking at the large spirit, who seemed rather unfazed. Spirit groaned as he suddenly felt off, and heard a snicker from the spirit, which caused him to look down and gasp.

To his horror, he was starting to swell up with the spirit. His belly began to grow outwards, his eyes widening as his belly bloated by the second. He heard the sprit cackle and laugh as his belly continued to bloat. As if that wasn’t enough, his rear end began to follow suit, expanding and bulging outwards as it stretched out the back portion of his suit. He groaned as the spirit laughed. He tried in vain to stop the suit from absorbing the spirit, but it was all for nothing, and all he could do was expand outwards helplessly.

The large spirit had a cruel smirk of its face as it watched Spawn continuously expand. This was fun! Unfortunately for Spawn, there was no way for him to stop it, and all he could do was let it happen. He groaned as he continued expanding. However, it was rather slow, which brought him some time to try and find a way to stop it. He failed, and the spirit could only begin laughing as Spawn continued to swell up, his rear end and belly still growing, pushing the suit to it’s limits. It would end up being ripped apart!

A wicked idea began to form in the spirit’s head. Why didn’t he ‘help’ Spawn with his little predicament? He began to push more of himself into Spawn, which shocked the hero. He was supposed to be slowly inflating, where did this burst come from? The spirit continued laughing as he saw Spawn swell up at a much faster rate, watching as the hero’s arms and legs began to swell up, going along with the rest of the hero’s body. The spirit watched as the Spawn blatantly struggled and continued to struggle, with his face now getting a double chin.

Spawn groaned and desperately tried his best to stop the inflation once more, only to fail and sigh in frustration. He had tried time and time again to stop this spirit from winning, but he wasn’t going to stop until he was unable to move. By this stage he was very pear shaped, and the swelling had gotten so bad that he was now bigger than the spirit that he had tried to stop. The spirit cackled cruelly as Spawn grew rounder and rounder still. He needed to find a way to stop this madness before the changes became irreversible! 

His hope began to fade as his arms and legs grew fatter and fatter, pushing him closer to immobility. As the seconds ticked by, more and more of the spirit was absorbed into him. He also began to feel light, which didn’t seem right at all. The spirit watched on with a wicked smirk plastered across it’s face, as it continued to grow smaller and smaller, whilst Spawn continued to get fatter and fatter as time went on. Spawn groaned as he grew yet again, and he tried his hardest to get out of this situation, before giving up completely.

As he looked around, he noticed that things seemed a little lower down than before, but he simply dismissed it as he continued to grow. However, he had begun to lift off the ground due to the amount of air that had been crammed into him. He didn’t realise this as he looked around, until the spirit continued to push more into his suit, causing him to rise higher in the air. It wasn’t much longer before he was floating in the air, and he groaned as he tried to stay down on the ground, but it was no use.

The spirit was feeling rather proud as it gazed upon the fat hero, watching closely as Spawn tried his best to stop himself from floating upwards, which only made him laugh some more. However, it felt that there was something missing from the fat hero, and he couldn’t figure what it was. Seeing as he was about the size of Spawn before all of this happened, he decided to get this over and done with. He forced the rest of himself inside Spawn, causing the hero to blimp outwards as the last of the spirit was sucked inside of him.

Meanwhile, Spawn was now floating high above the damaged city and thinking desperately of a way to get rid of this blasted weight! There was no way that he was going to be able to get down from up there whilst all of this excess baggage was attached to him! He tried and tried to think of a way to get rid of this excess air, before his stomach gurgled and he let out a loud and brassy fart, watching with joy as he deflated a little bit. He was going to be up there all night at this rate!


End file.
